


Plane Crashed Romance(Our Romance Crashed Like A Plane Crash)

by Blueberrynx_190508



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, F/M, Fake Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrynx_190508/pseuds/Blueberrynx_190508
Summary: When he arrived, the airport was filled with paparazzi. He could only guess it was because Tom was coming back to London. He looked at his watch, it was 8:52. Tom’s plane should be landing in 8 minutes.Suddenly, there was an announcement.“Attention, we have to inform you that plane number AD6781 has been in an accident. Unfortunately, there has been a plane crash. We're not sure if there are any survivors...”Then, the announcement repeated. Harry felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Wasn’t Tom on that plane? Was he really dead…? Harry couldn’t believe it. The paparazzi all around him were gasping at the news and sighs of sadness could be heard.Harry, Hermione, Ron opened a café, "Deathly Hallows" in the center of London. It immediately became famous for its friendly atmosphere and the delicious coffee and cakes that were served there. Tom Riddle, a very famous businessman who owned the company "Horcrux", came to the café often. A romance started to bloom between Harry and Tom.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Plane Crashed Romance(Our Romance Crashed Like A Plane Crash)

It was September when the café first opened. The café was called “Deathly Hallows”. It immediately became famous for its friendly atmosphere and the delicious coffee and cakes that were served there. People would always leave good reviews about the place. It became so famous that even people who own huge companies would often come by for a cup of coffee or a slice of cake.

Tom Riddle, a very famous businessman, came to the café often. Tom owned a very big company called “Horcruxes”. He would come early in the morning, around 8 am when the café would open, and leave before the café became too crowded. He became regular there. The café was no doubt the most popular one in the city.

The café was owned by three best friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They were quite well-known even before the café opened. The three friends lived together in a two-floor house. They each had their own room. Ron had many siblings, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. Hermione’s mother and father are divorced. Harry’s parents were dead. They died in a car crash after he was born. (hey in here u might wanna specify when exactly? Like 1 year old)He lived with his uncle, aunt and his cousin before he was old enough to move in with Ron and Hermione. The Weasleys bought the house for them, even though Harry and Hermione insisted that they could pay for it on their own.

When Tom entered the café for the first time, he immediately felt relaxed because of the cozy chairs and the atmosphere was warm and friendly, unlike his office and home. That was one of the reasons Tom kept coming to the café. The other reason was because he felt attracted to one of the waiters in the café. He knew it was wrong to be attracted to someone else when he already has a fiancée but he couldn’t help it. He would also notice the waiter sneaking glances at him most of the time.

Harry was falling deeper in love with Tom every time he visited the café. Even though a few months had passed, Harry would never try to talk or make eye contact with Tom because he was too nervous around him. Whenever Tom came to the café, Harry would ask either Ron or Hermione to take his order while he prepared the coffee. But he couldn’t pursue him. It was a known fact around the city that Tom had a fiancée and the wedding was going to happen next month. Harry knew he didn’t stand a chance against Tom’s fiancée, who happened to be a model.

One day, Tom walked into the café angrily with his briefcase. The customers who were early watched in curiosity as Tom walked to his usual spot next to the window and called for a waiter. Unfortunately for Harry, both Hermione and Ron were on a date so he had to take Tom’s order. He walked to the table and tried his best not to stutter.

“M-may I take your order, sir?” asked Harry. He mentally cursed at himself for stuttering.

“Just a cup of regular coffee with no sugar, please. I’m not in the mood to order anything else,” replied Tom.

Harry left to prepare the order. Since he was alone, it took longer to prepare the coffee and deliver it. Most of the customers didn’t complain. There was probably an important matter that came up for the other waiters to leave for today.

Meanwhile with Tom, he opened his briefcase and read the paper. The paper was about his wedding. It was about to be cancelled. Yesterday, he had caught his fiancée cheating on him. It was frustrating to see his soon-to-be wife, cheating on him with one of his employees. He immediately fired the employee and called off the marriage. He and his fiancée argued until 2 am. By that time, Tom decided to sleep in the guest room. He couldn’t bear to look at his fiancée.

The coffee was ready. All he needed to do was deliver it to Tom and leave. He could do it. Harry encouraged himself as he stepped closer and closer to Tom’s table. Of course, something had to go wrong. Harry tripped on a chair leg and spilled the coffee over Tom’s suit. The look on Tom’s face made Harry shiver. It was a look of exhaustion and fury.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, sir. I p-promise that it won’t h-happen, again,” apologized Harry.

The next thing Tom did was yell. He yelled at Harry for spilling the coffee all over his expensive suit. Usually, Tom wouldn’t have yelled at Harry for simply just spilling a cup of coffee on his suit but Tom was tired and stressed. He had a rough night. He took most of his anger out on Harry.

“YOU PATHETIC FOOL! HOW DARE YOU SPILL COFFEE ON MY SUIT? I HAVE TO GET TO WORK IN 10 MINUTES AND NOW I HAVE TO GO HOME AND CHANGE!” screamed Tom as he got up and left. But not before he slammed the café door.

Harry just looked to the ground sadly. It was probably just because he was tired. Harry told himself. But he was doubting whether it really was because Tom was stressed out or not.

The next day, Harry told Hermione and Ron what happened. Like Harry, they told him, “It was probably because he was tired. I doubt a businessman would yell loudly in a public place. They need to hold up their reputation.”

Later that day, news was spreading that Tom’s fiancée cheated and that they were calling off the wedding. ‘Maybe Ron and ‘Mione were right, he was probably stressed that his fiancée cheated on him’ thought Harry.

And he was right. Tom had come by in the evening, right as the café was getting ready to close, and apologized to Harry for yelling at him and that he was wondering if there was anything he could do to make up for it.

“Well, I was wondering if I c-could, um… get to know you…?” said Harry hesitantly.

“Oh, alright! Meet me at the restaurant near my company tomorrow evening,” replied Tom with a smile.

Harry’s eyes widened. “B-but aren’t those restaurants expensive?!”

“It’s fine! Like I said, I wanted to make up for it so I’ll pay for everything. So? What do you say?”

“Um… sure!” replied Harry.

Once Tom left, Harry replayed the conversation in his mind. Was THE Tom Riddle asking him on a date?! But he told himself that Tom had said that it was because he wanted to make it up to him for yelling. Harry debated quietly on whether it was a date or not.

During dinner, Hermione and Ron noticed how Harry was quieter than usual. Usually, Harry would constantly be talking about how handsome Tom was.

“Mate, you alright? You’ve been quiet this whole dinner,” asked Ron.

“Huh?” said Harry, “I was? Sorry, I was just thinking about… something…”

Both Hermione and Ron raised an eyebrow at him. Then, they looked at each other and then, back to Harry.

“So… we noticed that Tom wanted to talk to you after we closed up the café. What was it?” asked Hermione with a suggestive look on her face.

Harry’s face started heating up. HOW DID THEY KNOW?! Were they watching him and Tom talk? If they did, how much did they hear? Maybe they didn’t? Questions flooded Harry’s mind as he thought of an excuse.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t hear what you were talking about,” said Hermione, as if reading Harry’s mind.

“W-well, T-Tom was just asking if h-he could make it up to me for y-yelling yesterday,” replied Harry.

“And?” asked Ron, who was wanting more details.

“A-and he told me to m-meet him at that expensive r-restaurant near his company…” said Harry, who was now blushing so hard, his entire face was almost the color of Ron’s hair.

Hermione and Ron both squealed like fangirls. Was Tom possibly asking Harry on a date? They thought it was the perfect chance to spy on them and see how their relationship turns out. They had been shipping Tomarry ever since their friend told them about his crush on Tom. They had been very supportive to Harry. They were also really nice and helped him sneak out of his uncle and aunt’s house when they starved him.

The next day, both Hermione and Ron decided to close the café for a day. They needed to help a certain someone get ready for a date with a rich businessman. Luckily for them, Tom didn’t come to the café that day. It was as though he read their minds about closing the café. The whole day was spent picking out the perfect outfit for Harry.

“Hm… since you’re going to an expensive restaurant, we’ll have to buy you a new suit!” exclaimed Hermione.

“Er… Hermione? Don’t you think that this is a little too much? It’s just a dinner,” said Harry.

“Well, I suppose it is. But, it's dinner at an expensive restaurant with a rich businessman!” said Hermione.

Harry sighed. There was no point in arguing with Hermione. She could be as stubborn as a rock when she wanted to be. Throughout the day, Harry was dragged by his two best friends into multiple stores, searching for the perfect suit for Harry.

“What about this one?” asked Hermione, holding up a black suit with a matching bowtie.

“Hm… I don’t like it,” replied Ron.

“Alright then, what about this one?” said Hermione. The suit she was holding was nice and all but it looked expensive. Harry didn’t want to be the cause of money problems so he insisted that they buy one that wasn’t so expensive. When he explained how he didn’t want them to be in debt just because of a suit, Ron replied with, “Mate, we own one of the most famous cafés in London, it’s fine!”

Harry sighed. There was no point in buying a suit he was only going to wear once in his lifetime. Reluctantly, Harry agreed to buying the suit. At least he’ll look nice when he makes a fool out of himself when talking to Tom.

That night, Harry walked into the restaurant feeling nervous. He looked around and searched for Tom. He found Tom sitting next to the window. As he made his way there, he realized that Tom was wearing normal clothes. He wasn’t wearing a suit and tie like Harry was. Harry felt himself go red from embarrassment.

‘He probably thinks I’m too poor to buy a suit and that’s why he’s not wearing one,’ Harry mentally yelled at himself.

He sat down at the table and greeted Tom.

“Er…H-hey!” stammered Harry.

Tom looked up from the book he was reading. He looked at Harry up and down and blushed slightly. Though it went unnoticed by Harry. Harry was too busy mentally berating himself for stuttering around Tom.

“Aren’t you going to sit down, Harry?” asked Tom.

The sound of Tom’s voice brought him back to reality. Has he really been standing there and internally yelling at himself for a whole 3 minutes?

“Huh? O-oh, right! I’ll be seating my on sit- I meant sitting on my seat,” stuttered Harry, causing him to internally curse at himself again.

The night went on. The two of them were so focused on each other that they didn’t notice the fact that two people were watching them.

“What are you doing?!” a female voice whispered.

“Hmm?” said the second voice.

“We’re supposed to be spying on them, not eating!” whispered the female voice angrily.

“Oh, sorry ‘Mione” replied the male voice.

Hermione sighed. She wondered why she dated such an idiot in the first place. If Ron kept eating so loudly, they’ll attract more attention to themselves. She could already hear the people from the table next to theirs whispering and pointing at Ron for his horrible manners.

Two months have passed by. Time has flown by so quickly the past few weeks. Harry and Tom kept getting to know each other on the weekends while Hermione and Ron spied on them. Harry thought that this was it. He was finally going to get his happy ending. He should’ve known that all happy things must come to an end.

It was the day Harry finally had the confidence to confess to Tom. He was excited yet nervous at the same time.

‘What is Tom rejecting him for? What if Tom and his fiancée got back together? What if Tom wasn’t even gay?’ Harry thought. Many “what ifs” flooded his mind. Then, he felt a pat on his back. He turned to find Ron, pointing at the glass door of the café. Harry could clearly see Tom walking towards the café and reaching his hand out to open the door.

‘This is it,’ Harry thought, ‘It’s either now or never’.

Harry walked up to Tom. His heart beat getting faster and his mind racing. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

“H-hey, Tom!” said Harry, the blush on his cheeks getting redder and hotter.

“Hey, Harry. Good day, isn’t it?” said Tom with his usual reserved-for-Harry-only smile.

“W-well,” Harry started, “I w-wanted to say that… I’m in love with you!”

Tom looked shocked, but only for a second before he recovered. He gave Harry a sad smile. Harry prepared to face rejection.  
“I love you, too,” replied Tom.

Was Harry hallucinating? Did Tom really like him back?! Did THE Tom Riddle say he loved him?!

“R-really?” said Harry. A smile grew on Harry’s face.

“But we can’t be together...” said Tom.

The smile on Harry’s face fell. He didn’t know how he felt. Should he be happy that Tom loved him back or sad that they couldn’t be together. Probably the latter. He wasn’t so sure. He wanted to know the reason why. But at the same time, he didn’t want to know.

“W-why?” Harry asked. Was it to maintain his company’s reputation? Whatever it was, Harry just thought and prepared for the worst. Tom’s reason wouldn’t have anything to do with the company, would it?

“You see, I have to go on a business trip to Germany…” replied Tom. His sad smile faltered a bit.

“O-oh, that’s fine. You’ll be back, right?!” said Harry.

“I will. But I doubt you’d be able to wait for a few years without moving on.”

“I promise! I won’t move on. I’ll wait for you until you come back.”

____________________________7 years later________________________________

Harry is 27 and still hasn’t moved on from Tom.

“Harry, you need to move on. Tom’s not coming back,” said Hermione.

“You’re lying. Tom IS coming back. I know it,” replied Harry.

Even though Harry says he knows Tom is going to come back, he’s beginning to doubt himself. After all, it’s been 7 years. Maybe he should give up and move on…?

‘No!’ Harry tells himself, ‘Tom wouldn’t give up on me. So, I shouldn’t give up on him!’

2 days later, around 5 in the morning, there was a post on social media that caught his attention.

TOM RIDDLE IS COMING BACK TO LONDON THIS SATURDAY

That’s right! Tom Riddle is coming back to London! Last night, Tom Riddle gave us an interview. He told us that he will be coming back to London. All we know is that Tom has a “special someone” waiting for him back in London. Who knows? Maybe Tom’s planning on proposing to that “someone” when he comes back?

Harry could feel his heartbeat racing. Tom’s coming back?! And for him? Hopefully. Wait, where did the idea of Tom proposing come from? Harry’s cheeks heated up at the thought of being married to Tom. He shook his head and knocked on Ron and Hermione’s door to tell them the news. He could feel a smug grin making its ways onto his face.

“Mate, what are you doing up so early? I know you’re excited for work but no need to wake me and ‘Mione up at this ungodly hour,” said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Get ready! We’re heading to the café earlier than usual today! I have news to tell you guys, said Harry, excitement visible on his face.

Just as Harry left, he heard Ron grumble quietly, “It better be something worth waking up for, like a vacation or something.”

When they arrived at work at 6:30 am. Not many people were awake early in the morning. Especially since it was the Christmas holidays! The café was decorated with a few Christmas lights, a wreath was hung above the door, a small Christmas tree that was decorated with various ornaments can be seen through the glass door. When the trio entered, the aroma of coffee filled their noses. It was a nice feeling to be back in the café.

Ron and Hermione had made Harry stop working for the last two days. They claimed he was “sulking too much” about the fact that Tom hasn’t come back yet and that it “made the mood in the café become depressing”. In Harry’s opinion, they just wanted Harry to take a break since he had been working hard. Harry had tried working harder in hopes of forgetting Tom and focusing more on his work. It didn’t work.

Every time a customer sat in Tom’s usual spot, Harry would always think of his memories with Tom.

_____ Flashback _____

It was a nice, warm afternoon on Harry’s birthday. As he made his way to the café, he felt excited, wanting to know what his friends had prepared for him. They insisted that Harry come to work in the afternoon so they could prepare a surprise! Harry’s thoughts were occupied on what this “surprise” could be.

When he reached the café, he was surprised to find that the café was closed. Nevertheless, he walked into the café, closing the door behind him. He looked around, there was no one there. ‘Weird…’ thought Harry. He looked around, hoping to find something or at least someone. He came to a stop on Tom’s spot. There was a note on the table. It was no doubt, written in Ron’s messy scribbles.

Hey, mate! Happy Birthday! As you know, Hermoine and I decided to surprise you. You may have noticed the closed sign on the door. Well, that’s because we didn’t want a customer to come in while we were preparing the surprise. If you want to know what this “surprise” is, meet us at the park we always go to back in high school. See you there, mate!

He searched around, in case he might’ve missed another note. There was none. The park was at least a 30-minute walk. Harry decided to call a taxi to get there faster.

When he arrived, he walked around the park but his friends were nowhere to be seen. ‘They’re probably under the giant oak tree at the northeastern part of the park’ Harry reasoned. Harry thought back to their memories in high school. How they would hang out at this park every chance they got. Even if Harry’s relatives didn’t let him go, he would sneak out, anyways.

‘Ah, the memories’ Harry thought to himself. He smiled warmly as he remembered the way Hermione would be reading books under the shade of the tree while he and Ron played chess or UNO. It usually ends with Ron winning most of the time. They really were fun times.

He made his way towards the tree. ‘It looks just like it used to’ reminisced Harry. The moment he arrived, he immediately noticed the picnic blanket was laid underneath the shade and the basket that was resting near it. Harry felt himself smile.

“Surprise, Harry!” someone yelled from behind him. He turned around and was met with the familiar faces of his best friends.

“Thank you, guys! You really are the best,” said Harry.

“Well, that’s not all,” commented Ron. Ron had the biggest and goofiest smile on his face. Harry could tell that he and Hermione were planning something big.

Harry looked confused for a moment. Then, he heard the voice of none other than Tom Riddle behind him. He had a small smile on his face and he was holding something. Harry felt his heart rate picking up as Tom walked over. Harry looked down to hide his bright red face.

“Happy Birthday, Harry. How are you?” said Tom.

“I-I… Well, I’m good! Er… W-what are you doing here?” replied Harry, his face getting hotter by the second.

“Your friends emailed me to come by and wish you a happy birthday,” said Tom.

Harry glared at his friends. He was replied by a suggestive smirk by Ron and a knowing, playful grin from Hermione. They knew he had a big, no, HUGE crush on him. ‘WHY ME?!’ mentally reprimanded Harry. He just embarrassed himself in front of his longtime crush.

“Th-thanks!” said Harry, though his voice came off a little quieter than he expected. But nevertheless, Tom heard him.

The rest of the day was spent having a late lunch at the picnic, Tom needing to leave for business purposes and the three best friends watching the magnificent sunset in the evening after playing around.

_____ End of Flashback _____

“So?” questioned Ron, “Why'd you wake us up?”

“H-huh?” was the reply that came out of Harry’s mouth. He had been reminiscing their old memories that he didn’t notice the questioning looks he had received from both Hermione and Ron.

“Why did you wake us up at 5 am?” repeated Ron.

“Well… Tom’s coming back!” said Harry.

The reactions that Harry got were not what he was expecting. He was expecting them to smile and tease Harry mercilessly about his crush on Tom. But all he got was a raised eyebrow and a quiet snore from a tired Ron.

“Well?” said Harry, “Isn’t this great…?”

“Harry…” mumbled Hermione, “We know it might be exciting for you… but is Tom coming back really a good thing?”

“W-what do you mean…?” stammered Harry. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing!

“You love Tom, we know. But, if you get into a relationship, wouldn’t it affect his reputation?” said Hermione.

Harry looked at Ron hopefully. ‘You don’t agree with her, right? Right?!’ Harry thought, hoping Ron would get the message. Harry desperately pleaded for Ron to not agree with Hermione in his mind.

“Sorry, mate. But I have to agree with ‘Mione,” shrugged Ron.

“SHOULDN’T YOU GUYS BE HAPPY FOR ME?! I’VE WAITED YEARS FOR TOM. I’M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM! PLUS, YOU AND RON ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP SO WHY CAN’T I BE IN ONE?!” yelled Harry.

The tone and volume of Harry’s voice caused Hermione and Ron to wince and onlookers to stare and start whispering.

Once Harry calmed down a bit, Hermione started, “But your relationship with Tom is different! Tom’s a famous businessman. News would spread all over the world! Plus, I’ve heard that Tom’s parents are homophobic, they wouldn’t allow a relationship like this.”

“SO WHAT?! I DON’T CARE WHAT THEY THINK. IF TOM AND I ARE HAPPY, THEY SHOULD ACCEPT IT!” yelled Harry. He could feel his voice becoming hoarse.

“Listen, mate! The Riddle family has a large reputation to uphold,” reasoned Ron, “Most people wouldn’t approve of your and Tom’s relationship!”

“Whatever,” mumbled Harry. He left. He needed to get some fresh air. He never liked disagreeing with his friends. But why couldn’t they be happy for him? He’s always been supportive of them so why couldn’t they just return the favor?

He didn’t know how long he'd been walking. 30 minutes, he guessed. He had arrived at the park. The one he, Ron and Hermione would go to. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. He didn’t feel like talking to anybody.

“Are you alright?” asked a hesitant voice.

Harry looked up. It was Ron’s youngest sibling, Ginny. Ginny and him had known each other for a long time. Not as long as Harry’s known Ron but a long time.

“Oh… it’s you,” replied Harry.

“Did… something happen between you and my brother? He visited our family a few minutes ago with Hermione and both of them seemed bothered.”

“Yeah, we got into an argument.”

“What about?”

“It’s nothing important,” replied Harry, looking down.

“It obviously is if you had a quarrel about it with my brother,” replied Ginny, “You know he’s the least likely to get hot-headed about something.”

“You… you wouldn’t understand.”

“Tell me, Harry! I can try and help you. I could persuade my brother for you.”

“Like I said, it’s not important anyways.”

Ginny sighed as she stood up, “If you need any help, just call me or text me.”

And with that, Harry was left alone at the park. He’ll have to go home and face his friends eventually. Unless…

Harry took out his phone and dialed the number he was going to call.

“Harry? Why’re you calling? I just saw you a few minutes ago…” said Ginny.

“Well, I was wondering If I could spend the night with your family since Ron and Hermione…” Harry trailed off.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure!” replied Ginny. Ginny was blushing furiously in her room. She’s had a crush on him since Ron introduced her to Harry. It was love at first sight for her. She  
didn’t know about Harry being in love with Riddle. She didn’t know the reason for the quarrel.

It was around 7:32 pm when Harry arrived at the Weasley household.

“Hm...? Oh, Harry! What a wonderful surprise,” said Mrs. Weasley, “Boys! Ginny! Come down for a second, Harry’s here.”

Fred was the first one down. “Ha! Now you owe me 50 pounds, George!”

“No fair! You had a head start!” replied the other Weasley twin.

“Fred! George! We have a guest over.”

“Oh, hey Harry!” said George.

“Oh my, you look a little skinny, have you eaten dinner? This will not do! Come, sit with us!” said Mrs. Weasley (who insisted on being called Molly).

Harry smiled gratefully as Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a plate that was piled with food. It was delicious. Harry’s always like Mrs. Weasley’s cooking, it always tasted warm and  
reminded him of how lucky Ron was to be born into a nice family. The thought almost made him choke. If his family was alive, would they have treated him the same way Mrs. Weasley treated him? He hoped.

Finally, Ginny came down. She had her bright red hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing her pajamas. The pajamas were what she usually wore but the hair? She tied it up into a ponytail, in hopes of making Harry think she looked attractive.

_____ Saturday, 8:49 am _____

Harry had woken up earlier today. It was finally the day Tom was coming back. He had driven to the airport to greet him. For the past few days, he had been staying with the Weasleys. He was too afraid of what Ron or Hermoine would say if he went back to their shared house. During these days, however, Harry had unknowingly developed feelings for Ginny. Though the feelings he had for Ginny were little. He loved Tom more.

When he arrived, the airport was filled with paparazzi. He could only guess it was because Tom was coming back to London. He looked at his watch, it was 8:52. Tom’s plane should be landing in 8 minutes.

Suddenly, there was an announcement.

“Attention, we have to inform you that plane number AD6781 has been in an accident. Unfortunately, there has been a plane crash. We’re not sure if there are any survivors...”

Then, the announcement repeated. Harry felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Wasn’t Tom on that plane? Was he really dead…? Harry couldn’t believe it. The paparazzi all around him were gasping at the news and sighs of sadness could be heard.

He left the airport immediately. His ears must’ve been deceiving him. His ears were merely just tricking him into thinking that Tom was dead. There was no way. Tom had promised to come back for him. Why did he have to leave? And so soon, too.

The next day, the most popular story was Tom’s death. Harry wanted to drown the voices out as he walked on the street alone. But, he can’t. Tom was gone. He needed to move on…

_____ 4 months later _____

A lot has happened in the past four months. Harry apologized to Ron and Hermione. And, fortunately for Harry, they accepted the apology immediately. They were just worried for their friend. They never really meant for Harry to become mad. Harry apologized for overreacting. Now, all was in the past.

Harry and Ginny started dating 2 months after Tom’s death. Harry thought it would be the best way to move on. And… he did. Harry proposed to Ginny 2 months after they started dating. They are now happily engaged to each other. They were happy. Harry thought that his life was perfect. He missed Tom dearly but he realized it was time to move on.

One day, Harry walked into the café as usual. Except, it wasn’t usual. He thought he was seeing illusions and that he was hallucinating. But, no. There he was, Tom Riddle. The man Harry truly and deeply loved.

Hermione and Ron weren’t there to confirm if it was an illusion or not. So, Harry decided to walk over to him.

Tom looked up and smiled sadly. Harry felt guilty. Even though he had Ginny, he still loved Tom. Was he going crazy? Imagining things and people that weren’t there. He thought he was. But Tom looked real. All of the handsome features on Tom’s face were still there.

“Congratulations, Harry. I’m glad that you’ve moved on.” Tom was the first one to start a conversation. No one else was in the café apart from the two-elderly couple in the  
corner but they were too engrossed in their own conversation.

“H-how…?” stuttered Harry, his heart aching. He felt horrible… Why did Tom have to show up right when the news about Harry’s engagement was spread out?

“Let me explain…” said Tom.

_____ Flashback _____

“Yes, boss? What can I do for you?” asked Tom’s assistant, Rudolphus Lestrange.

“I need you to go back to London this Saturday,” replied Tom.

“May I ask why?”

“I don’t want ‘someone special’ to forget about me and lose hope that I would never come back.”

Rudolphus smiled. He’s always known his boss had a soft spot. Even with Tom’s cold exterior, deep inside, he knew that his boss had a soft spot for certain people he cares about.

“Of course, Mr. Riddle,” replied Rudolphus.

Little did both of them know, a plane crash awaits. A plane crash that would cause a death and make Harry lose hope. It really was a tragedy. Tom wanted Rudolphus to make it back to London, tell Harry that the real Tom Riddle would come back soon. Of course, the plane crash had interfered with the plans…

_____ End of Flashback _____

“So… you’re telling me that the ‘Tom Riddle’ on the plane was your assistant and that you sent him to give me hope of your arrival?” asked Harry, eyes widening slightly. He was happy that Tom was alive but sad that they couldn’t be together.

Tom nodded slowly, not making eye contact with Harry. “Well, looks like my time is up. I have to go now. We may not be together in this life, but maybe we will in the next life.”

And with that, Tom left…

Tom still came to the café, not as often as he used to but he came. He would never make eye contact with Harry. It made Harry’s heart ache whenever Tom came to the café and avoided Harry at all cost. Harry loved Tom and he knew that Tom did, too. But Harry had Ginny. He couldn’t just cheat or break up with his future wife. Especially Ron’s sister. It would be wrong to cheat and his friendship with Ron would be over…

Who knew a simple plane crash could cause two people so much emotional pain?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for helping me, [ Fey ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feycityriddle/works)!  
> 


End file.
